


[Podfic] "Shaping Up" by Rina_san28

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Pack Mom, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Calamity Ganon, Pre-Canon, With a Light Sprinkling of Angst, pride 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Urbosa has a moment of peace on the precipice of chaos.Or,Urbosa's baby daughter has a spectacular throwing arm.Written for Pride Month 2018 Day 18: Shapes





	[Podfic] "Shaping Up" by Rina_san28

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shaping Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972282) by [Rina_san28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28). 

**Download link: **[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19Rz1HnWdqfAT4MG8qqnwMYIvcZBcTbhP) or [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2l5k3itk4ncp43p/Shaping%20Up--Kitsune_heart.mp3?dl=0)  
  


**Title:** [Shaping Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972282)

**Author:** [Rina_san28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28)

**Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

**Fandom: **Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild

**Pairings: **Urbosa/OFC

**Rating: **General audiences

**Length: **00:07:29

**Summary: **Urbosa has a moment of peace on the precipice of chaos. Or, Urbosa's baby daughter has a spectacular throwing arm.

**Author's Note:**

> **Authors, please consider allowing others to podfic your works!** It's easy, and I'll help! It takes two steps:  
1) Add a blanket permisson statememnt to your profile. Something like (over even just copy-paste) this: "Blanket permission notice: Please feel free to make podfic, fanart, translations, or remixes of my work. Just make sure to attribute the original piece in AO3's "Association" section when posting, and send me a link so I can enjoy!""  
2) Add your profile link to the end of [ this spreadsheet.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1cvKiwJ0r4201NrreEtcVQVbSq8242o-W1SfuGpl1RhI/edit#gid=0)  
3) Your name will put on the [Fanworks Permission Statement List!](https://www.fpslist.org/)


End file.
